Command Center2
'Stats Upgrade Progression' Upgrade Experience (XP) Building Function Command Center / Functions The Airfield is where the building and removal of Air Units is preformed. It also gives vital information about each Air Units available to the Commander. #'Upgrade - '''base upgrade for each upgrades you get more buildings, turrets, sandbags. #'Relocate Base - This allows you to move sector to sector each week for free, or pay gold and you can move anytime within the same sector or another. #'Set Nickname - '''This is your game name. #'Base Upgrades - ' This is the store that allows you to buy resources. #'Move - ''' This allows you to move your building in the base. Relocate Base Set Nickname Base Upgrades Damage Protection (Bubbles) *You get Damage Protection' when your base has taken at least 50% damage. *Another 'Damage Protection' occurs at the start of the Game (They are used to help new players to build-up defenses). Building Progression Additional Facts *After the April 19th 2012 update, you can now change or set a nickname by clicking on the Set nick name feature on the command center. *After the November 20, 2012 update, the Command Center can be upgraded to LV 6. *You can also relocate your base in either a sector that a friend is in, or a random sector, by choosing the Relocate your base button when you have selected the Command Center. This can only be achieved once per week (7 days from the last time you relocated). *(Please edit this if you know the date/month that this feature was released) *After the February 13, 2013 update, you can now relocate instantly using gold. *Genghis Khan, Alexander the Great -- a good name strikes fear in enemy hearts. Now you can change yours as it appears to other players in-game. Go to the Command Center to select an alias. Choose wisely. Further Notes *When attacking, destroying the Command Center will provide you lots of 'Resources' . *Unprotecting the Command Center will make it a easy to farm you but make you get a Anti Kondor Base *When attacking 'Rogue Factions' , you can destroy the Command Center first to take more 'Resources' and win without taking down other buildings. *However, once either the time runs out, or you exit the battle, the base will be gone, and you will not be able to go back for the containers. *Check to make sure there are no turrets or mortars behind the Command Center when attacking. *Upon destroying the Command Center, lots of infantry will be spawned on the Command Center. *If destroying the Command Center last (after pumps and containers), you can just exit battle immediately after it's destruction, versus taking more damage on your units. *There is no bonus to killing all of the infantry, vehicles, bunkers, etc. *Only destroy those that you need, to provide safe passage to get to the relevant items. *Now, just destroying the Command Center does not '"Bubble"''' the player. *It is when the health bar turns red. *So when the health bar is red, no matter you destroy the Command Center or not, the bubble will appears. *During older events, it was wise not to destroy the Command Center until all the other towers are gone. *This would make sure you get the most XP possible, because Command Centers only gave 1-2 XP, if any. *Destroying the Command Center would make all event bases disappear. *However, in more recent events (Red Swarm onward), the event base would not be destroyed until all buildings were wiped out, and xp granted was always the same for each base). *Hide your units to catch your enemy off guard. Hercules, Flamethrowers and Suicide Bombers make excellent hidden units. *Place them behind the Command Center and other tall buildings to capitalize on the element of surprise. *Fixed an issue where players were incorrectly getting a “Full Sector” notification when attempting to relocate. *Fixed an issue that mistaking allowed players to relocate through the Leaderboard when relocation is turned off. *A 2nd Dozer (Worker) will not be added. Gallery 577264_237299653041545_528086857_n.jpg|Hercules, Flamethrowers and Suicide Bombers are trying to be placed behind the Command Center. cc ss.png|Sickle Syndicate's Command Center base upgrade.PNG|Base Upgrades - You will received this message after upgrade the Command Center to Level 3. wccc7.png|Command Center level 7 Video Navigation